lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Survival: The Reality Game Show
Caran will be the Host of this Season. Mikia will be the Co-Host of this Season. These are the Contestants and their Personalities: X: The Gothic, Loner, Nice Guy. Fenn: The Very Manipulative, Friendly Guy. Lumo: The Very Shy, Do Gooder Guy. Alice: The Gal that has a knack for Fashion. (She also likes anime). Scorch: The Very Nice, and Energetic Guy. Coiny: The Over dog Guy. Legend: The Mean and Brutal Guy. Claus: The Ninja Master. Nova: The Mysterious Guy. Sketch: The Guy that is Very Strategic. Simpson: The Gal that is Sketch's Rival. Scratch: The Very Clumsy at Sports Guy. Shyguy: The Guitar player Guy. Sereny: The Party Gal. Shadow: The Nerdy and Geeky Guy. Ijji: The Crazy Guy. Super: The Yoshi Gal. Fire: The Gal that does meditation. Starm: The Smarts Guy. Sonic: The Awkward Guy. Adam: The Overachiver Guy. Net: The Reasonable Guy. Season 1: Survival Island. (22 Contestants). Episode 1: The Leap of Death and Probably Faith. A guy with a Blue shirt, Bashe pants, and Black hair comes out into the scene."Hello Everyone. My name is Caran, and that is my sister Mikia". Mikia waves. "I will be host this new hot Reality Show called Survival Island. Here is the gist. 22 Contestants will compete for a prize of $1,000,000. Here comes the first boat " said Caran. A guy with a Green hoodie, Black and Yellow hair, Blue pants, and Black boots gets of the boat. " Here is X". "Wait, What?! We have to stay on this dump of an Island?! I am not staying he-" said X as the boat left him on the Docks. "I did not sign up for this" said X as he walks away from Caran. " Here comes the next contestant, Fenn". A guy with Orange and Yellow hair, White shirt and White pants, and Red shoes comes off the boat. "Yes, I made it here. Hm, I think I am going to like this place" said Fenn. "Here is Lumo" said Caran. "Hi guys" said Lumo. He waves to Fenn and X. Fenn waves back but X just gives a nasty look. CONFESSINAL: " What is wrong with X" says Lumo concerned. CONFESSINAL: " Man, this place will be the best summer camp of my life" says Fenn excitedly. CONFESSINAL: "So far, this place sucks. But, since I am here, I might as well try and win this thing" says X before sighing. "Here comes another boat" says Caran. "Oh yeah, Scorch is here" says the over excited person as he and a girl summersault of the top of the boat. Scorch has Pale Blue and white hair, White pants, and Gold shirt and shoes. The girl has short Brown hair, braces, a Black jacket and a White shirt, a Red tie, Black shoes, and long socks. " Well, here is Scorch and Alice. I guess". Another boat comes with 3 people. First, some party music starts playing. " Here is Coiny" says Caran. "What's up Caran? " Coiny asks. " Yes, I am alright" says Caran sarcasticly. Some punk music starts to play. Legend, A guy with Brown hair, Black pants, Red shoes, and a Brown shirt says" Wow. Are we seriously going to stay at this dump". "Hey Buddy, You're on Survival Island, Deal With It" says Caran with an angered voice. "Hmph" . CONFESSINAL: " Wow. Did X just go emo on us ? " says Scorch with a raised eyebrow. CONFESSINAL: " Well, I know 2 people here. So, that is a plus" says Alice. CONFESSINAL: " The only person that is going to win this game is me and no one else" says Coiny with a confident voice. CONFESSINAL: " No one will survive this game, I will win, the easy way or the hard way" say Legend with a determined voice. Then, some mysterious music turns on. " Here is Nova" says Caran. A guy with Brown Hair, a Brown jacket, a Red shirt, Navy Blue pants, and Black shoes comes off the boat. " Hm, I think I have the neccesarry skills to suceed. Goodbye." said Nova as he walk away from Caran. Coiny waves, but Nova just walks past. CONFESSINAL: " I think there is something wrong with Nova. I think he's Insane. Wait no, This is not my buissness. " says Coiny. CONFESSINAL: " I have skills that can help me in these types of situations. Do not underestimate me. " says Nova while folding his arms. Then, a boat with 3 people on it, has a person water ski-ing on it. " There is Scratch. " says Caran while facepalming. Scratch trips on the water and lands face first on the dock. "Dude, are you ok? " Caran asked. "Yeah, I am alright" said Scratch. "Well, here is Shyguy, Sereny, and Shadow. " says Caran. " Hi guys, it's nice to be here " says Shyguy. " Now, It's time to show my mad skills. " says Shadow. " Oh yeah, Sereny is in the House! " says Sereny. CONFESSINAL: " I can't wait to make new friends and probably win the $1,000,000! " says Shyguy. CONFESSINAL: " Man, now everyone on the planet will know about my mad skills now. " says Shadow CONFESSINAL: " Now, It is time to party beacause I am here. The Queen of the Party! " says Sereny. CONFESSINAL: " Man, I can probably win this game. " says Scratch. "Here is the Skeptic, Sketch. " Caran said. " Oh, you all must be fellow contestants. Hello. " says Sketch. "Next up is Sketch's Rival, Simpson. " says Caran. "Hello, Rival! It has been a long time. " says Simpson. "Grrrr, I still hate your guts.........Rival! "says Sketch. " Awww, a family reunion. Brings a tear to my eye. " says Caran. CONFESSINAL: " I hate that son of a- " said Sketch as he got cut off. CONFESSINAL: " Ugly haired big-mouthed Rat! " said Simpson as she finished the sentence. "Here comes Scratch....ugh. " says Caran while face-palming. Scratch is water-sking on the boat. Then, he trips on water and he lands face first on the docks. "Is he okay? " says Alice concerned. Scratch gives her a thumbs up. CONFESSINAL: " Man, I am gonna love this place" says Scratch. "Um, are we gonna be introduced or not? " says a guy with a camoflague shirt, bashe pants, and has black hair and a guitar. He also has a girl with black hair and a black hair band and she also has on a Blue outfit. A guy with glasses and blonde hair and a black and white outfit comes behind them. "Here is Shguy, Sereny, and Shadow". CONFESSINAL: " Got Dangit! " says Xeraidiant. Category:Total Drama Category:Reality TV Show Category:Interactive Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made